Finding Out The Secrets Of Raven
by Aaron81223
Summary: Raven is fighting problems within her mind. But from all of the stress she falls into a coma. Then there is also a part when starfire almost kills beast boy. PLease read and review to make my next stories even better. Note: there are a few errors please d
1. Default Chapter

"Finding Out The Secrets Of Raven"  
Ugh. Raven thought to herself. I felt so hung-over. I think I might be sick. "Come everyone, and awaken to this glorious new day!" Exclaimed Starfire. Starfire was bounding through the halls merrily, jarring the others awake. "The Beast Boy has prepared the break of the fast." Tea… thought Raven. Just tea. She proceeded to get out of bed and dress but was hindered by a throbbing pain throughout her head. Sleep… mused Raven. Just sleep.

Later That Night… Oh!!! Raven awoke to find BB over her head breathing heavily. Huh? What's going on? Raven asked. We were worried. Beast Boy said. Who's we? Asked Raven. All of the Teen Titans. Beast Boy explained. You have been sleeping for 19 hours. You haven't meditated in three days. What's going on? I'm not sure. Raven said. I've been really tired lately, and have not been able to concentrate. Well, were going to run some tests on you just too make sure your ok. Cyborg said. No! I…. I'm fine. Raven said. C'mon Raven. Beast Boy said. No! I'M FINE! Ugh! Raven exclaimed as she fell back down unto the bed. (Cough, cough) We don't care what you think, were running tests. Cyborg said with a loving but mad voice. Raven struggled but the titans finally got Raven down into the basement and ran tests. So what are the readings? Asked Starfire. There not looking' good. Said Cyborg. Her magic levels are low, her health levels are low, and her overall body's category is extremely unhealthy. (For all of you don't understand, she extremely ill.) We are going to have to bring her to the hospital. Cyborg said. Yes, we must take care of our friend. Said Starfire. "Star could you fly her there?" Asked Cyborg. "Of course." Starfire said. "We have faith in you Star." Robin said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I shall get her there." Said Starfire. "Soar as fast as you can Starfire." Said Cyborg. I plan to. Oh Raven, please hold on. You remember what happened to Robin.

FLASHBACK "Robin! Robin!? Speak to me!" Exclaimed Starfire. "Pa…pa..please wake up. Please come out your coma." "St… star? Is that you?" Asked Robin imperceptibly. "Robin… is that you?" Asked Starfire with tears flowing down her face. "Yes… yes it is sweetie." Said Robin. "Oh… I… my love I can't speak." Said Starfire. "It's ok… just don't leave my side." Said Robin. "I wont my love." Said Starfire.

END FLASKBACK "Raven, you probably won't hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway." Said Starfire. "Your going to hang on." "Just like Robin did." "You got that!?" (sniffle) Starfire flew the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. When Starfire reached the hospital she explained the situation thoroughly to the nurse. The nurse said she looked rather bad. The nurse recommended that Raven stay overnight for thorough examinations. Starfire then flew back to Titans Tower for a good nights rest.

THE NEXT MORNING The phone rang intermittently. Brring!… Brring!… Brring! "Hello?" Robin said answering the phone in a tired voice. "Hello, this is Nurse Julie from the Hospital last night that you dropped off Raven at. Yes? Robin replied. Well we are very sorry to say but… Raven has gone into a coma. We will watch her carefully through the days that she is not with us. ……… Hello?" "Yes, yes I'm sorry. Well, thank you for informing us, she is a good friend." "Once again, I am sorry and goodbye." said the nurse "Goodbye." Robin said solemnly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Out The Secrets Of Raven. (CH.2)

Robin hung up the phone with extreme sorrow. He began to weep, why… why Raven? (Crying) "Robin?" Starfire asked as she entered the room. The matter is what? (sniffle) "Raven… she's gone into a coma." Robin replied. "No… please tell me this is what you call a joke?" Asked starfire. "No star, this isn't a joke, but I wish it was." Both of the titans sat there in complete gloom and wept the morning away. "C'mon Star let's go prepare breakfast for the others." Said Robin. "Yes ok." The smell of breakfast danced down the hall into the bedrooms of the other titans. They came out in an instant to eat breakfast. "Dig in everybody." Robin said. "YES! YES! YE-ES! REAL FOOD!" Cyborg exclaimed in complete satisfaction. "We should check up on Raven today." Beast Boy suggested. "We should…" Beast Boy tried to get out. "Yes we must check up on our friend." Starfire interjected. "Like I was saying BB said … we should bring her gifts." "No, lets not put her under any pressure." Robin advised. "Can we at least visit out friend?" Asked starfire. "Yes we can." Robin responded. They all got to the hospital in their own way. When they got there they were amazed on what they saw…. Raven was still in a coma but she was meditating! Azareth Metrion Zinthos… she meditated. "How can she be meditating if she is in a coma." Asked Starfire. "Because I'm not." Responded Raven. "RAVEN!" Starfire exclaimed. "Yes, please do not scream, I am very tired and I need my rest." Raven said. "Raven, will you explain on how you came out of you're coma so fast?" Asked Robin. "I will try, but I am really tired." Raven told. "Well, Raven started…. I was actually battling something in my mind the past few weeks." "Then from all of the stress, it made me fall into a coma." "Then, after I finally beat my battle in my mind, it brought me out of my coma." Raven explained. "Well we are just happy that you are back my friend." Starfire said. "I'll go ask the nurse when you can come home with us." Said Robin. "Thank you Robin." Said Raven. A few minutes later Robin came back with the news that Raven should stay at the hospital a few more days just incase she has any further problems.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Good morning everybody, please rise for the aroma of BB breaking of the fast!" Starfire exclaimed. "Mmmm it does smell heavenly." Robin expressed. "Beast Boy, it taste even better than it smells." Robin said. "Thank you." Beast Boy said. "Well Cyborg how is it? Asked BB with a side of sarcasm. "It taste ok, I guess." Oh who am I kidding? It taste heavenly!!!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I knew it, I spiked it." "Oops!" "Beast Boy said. Spiked it with what?" Asked Robin in a demanding voice. Umm just a little chocolate… phew, everyone sighed in relief….. Laxative. Bathroom!!!! Everyone shouted. After everyone got settled after their bathroom frenzy, they all sat around and watched television for a little while. They decided to turn on the news. "A local hospital had a break in and they stole one of the patients that was in a coma." Said the lady on the television. "Heh, what a coincidence, but that can't be Raven, she just came out of her coma." Said Robin with a bit of nervousness in his voice. The name of the victim is Raven… Raven I can't read the last name. This reporter asks… why? News 7. "Oh my god!" We have to save Raven. Said Starfire. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Out The Secrets Of Raven Ch.3

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. Starfire was so determined to go find Raven she didn't either bother to use the door, she just busted through the ceiling, and started flying down the sky, so fast she almost passed out from being winded. "Star, wait!" Beast Boy shouted. "No! We need to save our friend." Screamed Starfire. "But please wait!" Shouted BB after her. "No!!!!!" She screamed as she blazed green lasers at him through her eyes. "Ow!" Beast Boy screamed in pain. "Beast Boy are you okay?" Asked Robin with concern. "I'll be okay with time." BB said. "C'mon, we have to chase after Starfire before she hurts herself." Robin said. "Beast Boy could you fly us there?" It'll be hard but I'll try. Beast Boy took the shape of a pterodactyl to fly them around town to find Starfire. "There she is!" Shouted Cyborg. "Starfire wait!" Robin Screamed. "Please calm down, we will find Raven together" You have almost already killed BB." Robin told her trying to confront her with the facts. They finally caught up with her and they found that she had tears flowing all down her face… then without warning she started falling rapidly down to earth to her death! "Starfire were coming!!!!!" Screamed Robin. "Beast Boy Dive!!!" Screamed Robin with a voice like if he didn't he would murder him of a thousand deaths. Beast Boy dove with extreme speed, and caught Starfire just before her death. They then went to find Raven in a calmly matter. "Where should we look first?" Asked Cyborg. "I do not know, but if we don't hurry her burglar may murder her." Starfire stated. "Don't think like that" Robin said with strong emotion. "I'm sorry Robin, I am just scared." Starfire said with sadness in her voice with tears curving down her face. "Don't cry Starfire we'll find her." Robin said sympathetically. Starfire stopped crying, and fell into Robin's arms. The titans looked around the city for hours but still no sign of Raven, they didn't even know what the burglar looked like. But they remained optimistic and kept looking. "Hey, I have an idea." Starfire said. "What is it star?" Asked BB. "Why don't we go to the hospital and see if they have any information on the burglar who took Raven?" Starfire asked like she had the best idea all day. "That is the greatest idea I've heard all day." Cyborg said. They got to the hospital and BB took a long nap in one of the hospital beds, he had been tired from flying everyone around all day. Everybody was about to get the biggest shock of their lives. "Hello, nurse Julie, we were wondering if you have any information about the burglar who took Raven?" Robin asked very anxiously. "Yes in fact I do." I'm not sure what his name was but he was quite tall." Nurse Julie explained. But there was one very distinct feature… The titans stood so amazingly still, you would think they were cardboard cutouts. He had an orange colored face and I think he had a mask on, and he had a very non-emotional voice." " I just remembered his name!" Julie explained. 


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Out The Secrets Of Raven. Ch.4

Slade. Robin thought. "It has to be Slade that took Raven." Robin said with anger. "But what would Slade want with Raven?" Asked Starfire confused. "I'm not sure, but whatever is it it's probably not something good." Robin explained. "You're probably right, I mean it's Slade." Cyborg told. The Titans resumed their search. It was now dark. "You guys I'm tired, can we call it quits for the night?" Asked BB unheated. "No!" Robin said with extreme anger. "Sorry I didn't mean it, it's just that I'm tired." Beast Boy said trying to apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'm just really emotional." Robin said. "It's okay." Said Beast Boy. "I hate to break up this tea party but there's Raven!" Exclaimed Cyborg. "Holy Shit!" Robin exclaimed. "Beast Boy fly!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy landed on top of the 107 story building quietly and let everyone off. They then looked around, and nobody was there… they took a few minutes to look around, considering that the building had a titanic roof. They decided to split up, they would cover more ground that way. "So Robin, we meet once again." Slade said emotionless as always. "It looks as though we do." Robin said trying to copy his voice. "Do not mock me I have your friends life in my hands." Slade said trying to turn the tables on Robin. Slade started to walk toward Robin, and as he did this Robin backed up as if he were an angry cat ready to pounce at any given moment. Robin was near the edge of the structure. "Robin, you have finally met your story's last chapter." "No, it's just the contrary Slade." Robin slightly nodded his head to Beast Boy. Beast Boy morphed back to the pterodactyl. He hovered over Slade clutched on to him and flew him up miles, then dropped him down to earth. Not even Slade could escape this. He was falling head first, he had to be falling 200 miles an hour down to earth. His head cracked the surface and started to crater down below the streets flesh. He was dead on impact. "Looks like it was the last chapter for you." Robin said. "Where's Raven?" Asked Cyborg. 


	5. Lost In The Land of White

Lost in the land of white. (ch.5)

"Raven? Where are you?" Beast Boy asked to the open air. All he heard was his voice echoing. "Where is she?" Asked Starfire. "I'm not quite sure Starfire." Robin responded. "I'm not quite sure where we are to tell the truth." "Hello?" Starfire's voice echoed. "Robin I'm scared." Starfire said. "Me too star, me too." "We're all scared" Said Cyborg. "Why is everything white?" Asked Starfire confused. "I'm not sure Starfire." Robin said. "Somebody throw something." Beast Boy said trying to sound genius. "Here's a rock." Cyborg said. Cyborg threw the rock, minutes passed nothing happened. "I thought we were on a 107 story building, not 107,000 story building." BB said sounding scared to death. "That's right muahaha." Raven said maniacal. "Raven why are you doing this too us." Asked Starfire crying out an ocean. "Because you bitches never took care of me… at least not Slade is doing." "Slade is alive?" Asked Robin. "Is he alive? Is he alive?" Muahaha! "He is alive and in me I'm doing his work or what you ass-holes would call unfinished business." You fuckers just leave me to my work!" "No!" Robin exclaimed. "I won't let you turn evil." "Turn evil, I am evil!" Raven screamed at him. AZARATH MENTRIOS ZINTHOS!!! Raven threw Robin down to earth, into the ground, just as he did to Slade. Robin didn't see it coming, but now what he sees is the inside of his coffin. 


End file.
